Rassiel
Rassiel, also known by her alias Mana Reiko. Is one of the characters appearing in Highschool ExC. She is a former Seraph and is the co-founder of the Grigori and is currently it's secret Governor General. She is also a teacher at Kuoh Academy, often substituting for Hiro's homeroom teacher, as well as the school nurse of the academy. Reiko is also the advisor of Rudori's Scientific Research Club. Appearance Reiko is a stunning woman with a voluptuous figure. With turquoise-colored eyes. She has hip-length, brown hair similar in color to Hiro's albeit darker, semi-rimmed glasses and a mole under her left eye. She usually adorns a green sweater with a white robe on top, a short skirt and long, brown tights. Although during her true form, she takes on a more youthful appearance than her disguise. Her hair turns blonde and the green color of her turquoise eyes become more dominant. Personality Hiro describes her as a kind, caring, but strict mother that is easy to depend on. She also adored him a lot when he was a child and rarely denied him of the good things in life. During his years in highschool, she became slightly emotionless but still kind and caring, although being more strict than ever as well. In reality, she is like this to everyone. Although this may or may not be part of her disguise. During her real form, she acts like a typical teenage-girl. Someone who is shy and easily gets flustered. Azazel has also stated that Reiko fell because of her indecent thoughts towards young boys, which is also ironically the cause why she accepted to adopt Hiro and raise him as her type unknowingly. Compared to others, she cares deepest for Hiro. Seeing as she went as far as using her real powers to put him to sleep, and then heal his body from the stress it was receiving due to his lack of sleep. History Not much is known about her past, but she had somehow recieved the power of omniscience from God when he was still alive. Also, some time in the past, she fell from Heaven due to her indecent thoughts that caused all ten of her wings to become ebony-colored. She then became the co-founder of Grigori who gathered the Angels who were in disarray after falling with Azazel, and became it's leader that lead the organization from the shadows. During the period in which the Great War had finished, and the Three Great Powers were crippled completely. She was asked by her old friend and the queen of the Angels who had also fallen during the war, Shekinah, to look after an infant Hiro until the time came when she can retrieve him. To which she agrees, and raises him. Disguising the child and herself, going by the alias 'Reiko Mana'. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: As a former Seraph, Rassiel possesses power on par with that of an Ultimate-class Devil of the highest rate, despite formerly being on par with fellow leader Michael and Azazel. Kokabiel states that this weakness in power was caused by Rassiel's prolonged inactivity in combat, as well as her naivete that she could live a normal life as a normal person. Despite this, she has still shown to be able to fight on par with her peers and continues to train so she can return to her old shape. Omniscience (former): Rassiel's original power when she was still a Seraph, this lets her know anything about everything as long as it exists in the same plane as her. Using the system created by the God of the Bible, she can use it as a pseudo-search engine and unravel mysteries even the experts of the time during her prime couldn't figure out. Rassiel retained this power for some time despite falling. But somehow lost it as the system activated a protocol and she couldn't access it anymore, after God's death in the war. Immense Light Weapon Skills: Rassiel is very skillful in using light-based weapons, using her memory of all the things she discovered during her time as an omniscient being to create unlimited types of light weapons. She is usually shown to summon and manipulate various weapons with her mind, making it seem like every single one of them has a life of it's own and/or a wielder in the battlefield. Rassiel is also able to create said weapons in the blink of an eye. High Weapon Mastery: Being able to summon an unlimited amount of weapons made of light, Rassiel is also well-versed in wielding every single one of them. Halfly out of training, and halfly out of studying all the possible techniques, as well as the openings of said techniques using God's system. She has shown to effectively wield a light sword while still in control of various light weapons with her mind, displaying immense skill either way. Master Tactician: Rassiel is noted for being a battle tactician expert, as she first knows and studies her opponents abilities and weaknesses before fighting them, a trait she shares with fellow Fallen Angel Azazel. Keen Intellect: Despite no longer being omniscient, Rassiel uses what she is able to remember as a substitute for it. To make up for her reduced strength over the years as well as her low endurance, she has honed her intellect to be able to outsmart opponents with strategies and techniques. Master Magician: Rassiel has considerable knowledge and is a master of using various magics and spells of which she can do summoning magic, communication magic, and transportation magic. In one occasion, she was even able to use a spell to put Hiro to sleep. Steel Feathers: Albeit not often shown, Rassiel is able to turn her ebony wings into blade-like protrusions that slash at great speeds, as well as fire their feathers as bullet-like projectiles. They are shown to be very durable in this state, as they are used as her main method of defense. This ability was first used against the Fallen-Angel Kokabiel, who eventually copied it albeit resulting in an inferior ability, during her time as a Seraph prior to her falling. Immense Flight Skills: As a Fallen-Angel, Rassiel is able to fly using her wings. She is also capable of skillfully maneuvering herself in the air, although Kokabiel has stated that her skills have waned since the last time she saw her. Trivia *Her height in her disguised form is 179 cm. and her three sizes are B98-W58-H88 in. Although in her true form, her height is 171 cm. and her three sizes are B97-W57-H87 in. *Rassiel's disguised appearance is based off of Chisato Hasegawa from The Testament of Sister New Devil. While her true form is based off of Tearju Lunatique from To Love-Ru. *During ancient times, Rassiel had an unfading rivalry with the Fallen-Angel Kokabiel, the root of this being unknown as the both of them refuse to talk about it. After their conflict and Kokabiel's defeat at the hands of her surrogate son. This soon degraded to Kokabiel constantly trying to steal away the man Rassiel adores(Hiro). *Rassiel's finalized fighting style was recently inspired by the fighting style of various characters from Final Fantasy XV. Category:Hakai Suu Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Characters